dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kid Buu
|Race = Majin |Date of birth = Roughly 5 Million Before Age |Date of death = May 8th, 774 Age |FamConnect = Bibidi (Creator/"Father") Uub (Reincarnation) Majin Buu (Counterpart) Super Buu (Counterpart) }} Kid Buu (魔人ブウ 純粋, Majin Bū Junsui) is the original and purest form of Majin Buu and the last one that he appears in. This Buu appeared after all of the fighters that he'd absorbed were removed from his system. Unlike his previous forms, this form of Buu's thought process is seen to be irrational and spontaneous, even destroying his own body to destroy the Earth. Unlike his anime counterpart, in the manga series, this Buu is never seen to be capable of speech, except for when he was about to destroy Good Majin Buu. The first form he appeared in was actually the form that he took after he'd absorbed Southern Supreme Kai and Grand Supreme Kai millions of years earlier. Although he appears smaller than any other form, he is more dangerous than any other forms of Buu, due to his full relentless evil and unpredictability. He is also completely free of restraint and has no trace of sanity, and because of this is extremely volatile. He retains his childish personality, becoming amused and laughing hysterically at his own destruction of entire worlds. In addition to this, he is the final villain of the Dragon Ball manga and the Dragon Ball Z anime. Creation and Resurrection Majin Buu was created roughly 5 million years ago (before the actual story of Dragon Ball takes place) by Bibidi, an evil wizard. This monster was a virtually invincible force of destruction, but because of his absolutely wild and ruthless nature he could not be controlled even by Bibidi himself. Eventually, Buu and Bibidi made their way to the Planet of the Kais, where the rulers of the universe and Bibidi's sworn enemies, the Kaioshin, lived peacefully. Majin Buu proceeded into killing both the Western Supreme Kai and the Northern Supreme Kai before encountering the Southern Supreme Kai, the strongest of the Kais. Buu managed to absorb Southern Supreme Kai during their fight, which transformed him into a bulkier version of himself (dubbed many fans as Ultra Buu or Mega Buu). Majin Buu then made an attempt on the Eastern Supreme Kai's life, who is saved when the Grand Supreme Kai came into the scene. After a brief struggle, Buu absorbs Grand Supreme Kai which results in the childlike Fat Buu who was much less evil (and much weaker) than the original Buu due to the innocence of the Grand Supreme Kai's soul. Seeing his opportunity, Bibidi finally managed to seal Majin Buu inside of a magic cocoon without much resistance from the latter. Bibidi was then killed by the Eastern Supreme Kai a short time later, which meant the madness of Majin Buu was believed to have ended for good. However, the Fat Majin Buu was again resurrected 5 million years later on Earth by Babidi (the son of Bibidi). After many chains of events (which includes the Fat Buu murdering Babidi, the fight between the Good Buu and the Evil Buu, the birth of Super Buu, everyone that Super Buu had absorbed (Gotenks, Piccolo, and Gohan) being removed by Goku and Vegeta (when they were voluntarily absorbed when they were Vegito), and Good Buu being separated from Super Buu within his mind), the original pure evil form of Majin Buu finally resurfaces. The True Majin Buu After he comes to his senses, Kid Buu attempts to destroy the Earth with a small yet incredibly powerful energy ball, but it is deflected by Vegeta. Kid Buu then creates a massive energy ball and flings it toward the Earth. Goku and Vegeta realize that they would be unable to stop it and make an attempt to escape with Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo. However, the only two that they were able to grab nearby were Mr. Satan, Bee, and Dende. Kibito Kai appears, grabs onto Goku and Vegeta, and teleports away with Instantaneous Movement while Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Tien, and Chiaotzu are left on Earth when it is completely obliterated. Regenerating after the explosion, Kid Buu goes off in search of Goku and Vegeta, teleporting to many planets as he goes and destroying them upon sensing the Saiyans' absence. Eventually, Kid Buu manages to sense the increasing combat powers of Goku and Vegeta, and teleports off to the Kai Planet for his desired rematch. Upon arriving, Kid Buu battles with Goku, quickly gaining the upper hand, causing Goku to transform into Super Saiyan 3 (in the manga, he does this right away instead of fighting in the Super Saiyan 2 form in the anime) and fight evenly with him. Kid Buu, having the advantage of perpetual strength,Goku states that Kid Buu's Ki never descends (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 316, page 116) wins over the battered Goku, who is quickly losing power from his Super Saiyan 3 transformation. Vegeta transforms into his Super Saiyan 2 form to fight Kid Buu in an attempt to buy some time, but is quickly defeated as well. Mr. Satan then steps in and attempts to fight Buu, but is severely outmatched and relies on mere luck to survive. Kid Buu moves in for the kill, but finds himself unable to do so due to having the memories of Good Buu. His frustration ultimately leads him to spit out a small stone which explodes into an unconscious Good Buu. Now with nothing to stop him, Kid Buu resumes the play-fight with the enraged Mr. Satan, who attempts another pitiful attack when Good Buu steps in. Good Buu angrily tells Kid Buu to leave Mr. Satan alone and that his battle is with him. Kid Buu and Good Buu then engage one another in combat. The battle quickly turns in Kid Buu's favor, and he ultimately dominates Good Buu, who however, refuses to give up. Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta hatch a plan to have Dende and Kibito Kai use Porunga to restore the Earth and revive all the good people who were killed since the World Martial Arts Tournament. Goku then prepares to create a Spirit Bomb, while Vegeta uses telepathy to ask for the Earthlings' help, to which only their friends and family respond. Kid Buu and Good Buu continue their battle, until Good Buu is beaten so badly that he cannot fight any longer. Mr. Satan then steps in to stop Kid Buu, and Vegeta once again battles Kid Buu to buy some time. Ultimately, Mr. Satan manages to convince the people of Earth to give up their energy, and the Spirit Bomb reaches completion. Unfortunately, Kid Buu holds the battered Vegeta 'hostage', keeping him in the Spirit Bomb's path as well, therefore stopping Goku from throwing the attack. However, Good Buu wakes up, and smashes himself headfirst into Kid Buu, knocking him off Vegeta for Mr. Satan to carry off to safety. Now with an obstacle-free path, Goku takes his chance and throws the Spirit Bomb straight at Kid Buu, but Kid Buu is able to stop it and slowly pushes it back towards the exhausted Goku. Dende then uses the third wish with the Namekian Dragon to have all of Goku's strength be restored. Goku then turns Super Saiyan and overpowers Kid Buu with the Spirit Bomb, causing Majin Buu to be obliterated and thus vanquished forever. With Kid Buu gone, the healed Vegeta angrily prepares to finish off the unconscious Fat Majin Buu, not wanting to risk the creation of another Evil Buu via Good Buu's anger. But Goku believes that Good Buu has redeemed himself and deserves to live the life of peace that he craved, and asks Dende to heal Good Buu. Kibito Kai then uses his power to teleport Goku, Vegeta, Dende, Mr. Satan, Good Buu, and Bee back to Earth, where they are given a warm welcome by their friends and family. In order to settle things for good with Good Buu, Goku wishes to erase all the Earthlings' memories of Majin Buu. Mr. Satan also gives Good Buu strict orders to refrain from getting angry, no matter what. Ultra Buu Seen briefly in a few panels of the manga and an anime flashback, the original Kid Buu absorbs Southern Supreme Kai, creating a taller and incredibly muscular version of the creature, in addition his antenna also grows significantly larger. In this form his voice also changes from the previously high-pitched voice Kid Buu had, though he still does not talk much (apart from yells and grunts similar to Kid Buu). After a second absorption of the plump and good-natured Grand Supreme Kai, Ultra Buu gains the deceptively harmless and child-like form first seen in the series. As no name is given for this short-lived Ultra Buu, it has been coined Majin Buu South Supreme Kai Absorbed, Mega Buu, Buff Buu, Huge Buu and sometimes Super Kid Buu by fans. This form is also sometimes confused with the Super Buu form, including Super Buu's biography in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi, which wrongly identifies the Super Buu form as the form the original Majin Buu took after absorbing the Southern Supreme Kai, though after everyone is freed from inside him Super Buu does take a similar appearance just before he fully transforms into Kid Buu. When Kid Buu charges energy or uses specific combos in Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout he buffes into the form similar to Ultra Buu. Legacy and Uub Ten years later, Gohan and Videl got married and had a daughter named Pan. That year Goku, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Hercule, Good Buu, and Pan enter the World Tournament. Hercule told Fat Majin Buu to win every round, but lose to him on purpose in the finals. He said as a reward, one day Hercule would let Majin Buu beat him. There was also a young competitor named Uub who entered the tournament who was unknowingly Kid Buu reincarnated as a better person. Uub fought Goku but, Uub lost. Goku said that Uub was very strong, but he doesn't know how to control his powers (only being able to draw it out when angered) so Goku stayed in Uub's village for some years, Pan got mad because she didn't think she could live without her grandpa and began to cry, but Goku promises to visit her. Personality Buu's only reason for existence was to cause absolute destruction. He enjoyed the destruction he brought to the universe, revelling in the devastation he wroughts. He appears to enjoy testing the limits of his own power, seeking out Vegeta and Goku just to see how far they could push him. He is also utterly merciless, annihilating entire planets simply because Vegeta and Goku weren't there. On the rare occasion he ever showed any restraint of his power, it was to make his "game" of destruction last longer instead of producing an instant kill. He is not a sadistic killer seeking to bring pain to his victims, as he seemingly doesn't know or even care about pain, nor does he seek to lord over anything. He merely seeks to have fun the only way he knows how; creating havoc and destruction in the whole universe. Only by Kid Buu gaining enlightenment through absorbing other beings is existence spared, and, of course, by a Genki Dama fueled by every being on Earth and beyond. Though he is highly irrational and insane, Kid Buu does seem to have some reasoning abilities, as he quickly realized that Goku refused to hit him with the Spirit Bomb as long as Vegeta was in the area and took advantage of it by pinning the latter to the ground. Buu's Reincarnate Uub is the good, reincarnated version of Kid Buu.Goku reveals that Uub is indeed the reincarnated form of Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z manga, volume 26, chapter 324, pages 224-225) Right when Goku defeated Kid Buu with his Super Spirit Bomb, he told Kid Buu that he hoped that he would come back someday as a better person, so that they could fight again. King Yemma overheard Goku's desire and had Kid Buu reincarnated into a human form named Uub (the other reason being that Kid Buu was too dangerous and if he died and went to Hell he would have killed everyone). Goku fights him at the World Martial Arts Tournament ten years later. Goku then takes him away to train with him so that Goku would have an apprentice who could protect the Earth. Special Abilities ''Ki'' Blast The most basic form of Ki Blast Wave. This was the first attack Kid Buu used. Although a basic attack, when used by Kid Buu it still had enough power to destroy a planet the size of the Earth. Absorption Majin Buu fully engulfs and takes an opponent into his body to cause an increase in physical and mental prowess. Majin Buu usually has a severed body part liquefy, or he has a piece of skin fall off of his body. The goo will then sneak up behind the person, and stretch itself to be large enough to accommodate the target. The goo will then leap onto the person. The goo will try to smother as much of the target as it can on the first strike to make the capture easier. If Majin Buu is lucky, the goo will completely cover the target on the first leap. Once the goo is on the person, it will quickly cover up any part of the person that wasn't covered during when it first leaped. Once the target is completely covered, the goo will squeeze and solidify, trapping the person. It is seemingly impossible to escape the goo, no matter what the circumstances (such as Piccolo, who the goo took a long time to cover due to his armor). Majin Buu will then raise his finger up, and the goo will then launch up into the air with the person inside of it. The goo will then fly straight into Majin Buu and cover him. During the transformation, Majin Buu will become liquid himself, meaning that he is basically taking over the the goo and has surrounded the person with his own liquefied body. He then begins to meld back into solid form, making sure the person is in the center of the goo. The person is shrunken and is put inside Majin Buu's body in a pod. Kid Buu absorbed the Southern Supreme and Grand Supreme Kai's many years ago and was transformed into Fat Buu as a result. Mystic Ball Attack Majin Buu curls himself up into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin and flies around using himelf as a weapon to crash into enemies. Only used by Super Buu and Kid Buu. Body Manipulation and Regeneration Majin Buu has full control over every aspect of his physical make-up, able to stretch, shape-shift, liquefy, and otherwise manipulate his malleable body; useful as both an attack and defense and as a tool in absorption. He can also regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything; however, he was unable to regenerate from Goku's Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown to be able to surive the blast of a planet exploding (demonstrated when he uses his planet burst to destroy the earth and other planets with him still on them). However, it is shown during the fight between Vegito and Super Buu that even his regeneration has its limits; after repeatedly being blow to bits and pounded into oblivion, Buu had to exert more and more effort to restore himself, at one point failing completely for a moment and leaving a gaping hole in his stomach. Planet Burst A massive ki sphere created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth in a single shot. It was used to not only destroy Earth but many other planets as Kid Buu sought out the place where Goku and Vegeta were hiding. This technique is called Vanishing Ball in the Budokai series of video games. It was named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Instant Learning This ability doesn't actually have a name. It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability seen. This explains how he knew Instant Transmission because he saw Goku perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instant Transmission and a skill used by Vegeta (Learned by Fat Buu). He also learnt one of Gotenks ultimate attacks and Vegeta's Galick Gun. It is also possible that he knows Vegeta's Big Bang Attack because he saw Vegeta use it. Or even the Spirit Bomb. But because he is pure evil, he may not be able to perform it. This ability also teaches him how to fight seeing as Vegeta stated that Uub was learning to fight Goku as he was fighting. Vanishing Beam A technique used many times by Majin Buu and is his signature technique. It is usually an average-sized, pink or purple beam fired from the palm. Kamehameha A technique taken by watching Goku use it. Used on the sacred planet of the Kai's on Goku. Super Kamehameha The upgraded version of Kamehameha. Unlike his regular Kamehameha it is blue in color. Renzoku Kikou Dan Majin Buu fires many ki waves from his fingers at once, Super Buu W/ Gohan used this while chasing Goku and Vegeta. Kid Buu has his own unique version during which he splits into hundreds of Kid Buus and fires Renzoku Kikou Dan creating a monsoon of energy waves. Chou Makouhou Kid Buu fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth. He used it against Goku and Vegeta. Instant Transmission The user places their index and middle finger on their forehead, sensing a location that they teleport to. Kid Buu learned this technique by watching Goku perform it. In the manga, Buu was instead said to use Instantaneous Movement. Buu Rocket An attack used by Kid Buu against Good Buu in which he surrounds himself in energy and rushes forward like a rocket. Instantaneous Movement Kid Buu teleports himself to a location of his choosing in the manga while in the anime Buu was instead said to use Instant Transmission. Appearances in other media Video games Buu has appeared in the following Dragon Ball related video games: *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' Saga arcs * Kid Buu Saga Voice actors * Japanese: Kozo Shioya * Ocean Dub: Ward Perry * FUNimation Dub: Josh Martin * Latin American Dub: Mario Sauret * Portuguese Dub: Joaquim Monchique * Brazilian Dub: Wellington Lima Trivia *In the manga, Kid Buu doesn't have any fingers besides the small index finger, but, in the anime and video-games, he has 5 fingers. *Statistically, in terms of kill count, Kid Buu has the highest body count in the Dragon Ball universe, having destroyed several hundred planets worth of people. In total, Kid Buu generates an excessively high body count exceeding the billions. *Kid Buu is the only one of the 3 major villains (Frieza, Cell, and Majin Buu) not to be killed by a new Super Saiyan form while in their final form, though Goku says he might have been able to at 100% as a Super Saiyan 3. *In Shin Budokai, as a joke Shenron understands all of the sounds Kid Buu makes as words, which surprises and confuses Vegeta and Goku. *Buu's clothes appear to be a part of him as well, as whenever a part of his clothing is cut, torn, or destroyed. They are regenerated along with the rest of him. *In the series, Buu is by far the oldest villain. As Bibidi died long before he did. References External links *http://www.absoluteanime.com/ at http://www.absoluteanime.com/ *http://www.absoluteanime.com/ at Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majin Category:Monsters Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Mute villains Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Males Category:Shapeshifters